Forever and Always
by Hail-Knight
Summary: Kankurou flirts with every girl in the village and it bugs Emi, but when he tries to show his feelings for her, she doesn't believe him. All she really wants, though, is for them to be together. OCxKankurou


"Kankurou! Would you _stop _flirting with _every _girl you see?" Emi groaned pulling the boy away from the girl he had been flirting with.

"Does it make you jealous, Emi?" Kankurou asked, smirking arrogantly.

"Why would I be jealous?" she asked while browsing through a collection of old CDs. Her tone suggested disgust as well as disinterest.

"Because I'm flirting with someone other than you," he replied picking up a CD and handing it to her. "Here."

She looked at the CD and sighed. "Thanks. And I am not jealous because you aren't flirting with me. I could care less if you flirt with other girls, but when it gets in the way of my priorities, it gets annoying."

They left the store after Emi paid for the CD and headed towards her house. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say," Kankurou rolled his eyes. "Why do you need that CD anyway?"

"You don't listen to a word I say do you?"

"Of course I do."

"If you did, then you would know why I need the CD."

"Alright, so I was talking to this girl while you were talking to me, but I heard the last sentence. You only have so much time to get the stuff you need."

Emi groaned and slammed the CD case on her kitchen. "Damn it, Kankurou! I'm tired of being ignored when some girl you think is hot is around! As your friend, I should come first, considering we've been friends for more than three years!"

"Emi, I'm seventeen and I haven't had a girlfriend. I would like to have someone to love and spoil."

"Flirting with _every _girl in the village won't get you a girlfriend. In fact, that's a way to lose a girlfriend, and attract girls who are looking for a one night stand."

"Emi-"

"It's also a way for you to lose a friend when you ignore her to flirt with-" She was cut off by Kankurou pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. She pushed him away and gave him a look of astonishment.

"Hey!" she squealed.

"Like I said, I would like to have someone to love and spoil."

"Kankurou!"

"Emi, we've been best friends forever. We talk about everything. Guys, girls, we even help each other shop for clothes. You didn't think that over time I would-"

"What a load of crap! You can't get any action so you're hitting on your friend! Ugh! You're unbelievable!" she started to walk away, but he gently grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I'm not hitting on you for sex, Emi! I actually like you! Is that so hard for you to believe?"

"When it's someone like you? Yes."

"Someone like me? What's that supposed to mean?" Kankurou asked insulted.

"You're someone who flirts with every girl in the village, every girl _except _for your friend. Now I'm supposed to believe that you actually like me?"

"So you're calling me a man whore?"

"Well, you pretty much are!"

"Emi, for me to be a man whore, I would have had to have sex. And I haven't."

"Exactly. You can't get any action and now you're trying to get some with your friend. _Man whore_."

"No! Emi-"

"I've got a lot of work to do, Kankurou." Emi pulled away from him and left the kitchen.

"Emi! Can't you at least open your mind to actually _see _that I really do like you? I'm not asking for you to like me in return."

"I'm very busy, Kankurou. I'll talk to you later!" she ran up the stairs and listened as the front door shut behind Kankurou.

The next day, Emi was searching all over the village for Kankurou. Temari had asked her to find him and tell him that she wanted to talk to her. Evidently it was very important that Temari talk to Kankurou. So Emi was out running through the village looking for the flirtatious boy. It was easy to guess where he was and she found him flirting with a girl - of course - in front of a popular clothes store. She sighed irritated and walked up to the boy. "Let's go!" she growled pulling him away from the girl, who seemed to get angry when Emi pulled him away from her.

"Hey!" she called to Emi. "He's _mine._"

"Yeah, yeah," Emi rolled her eyes, not turning to look at the girl. "I don't care. Temari needs to talk to him. _Now._"

"Listen, bit-"

"You don't want to finish that sentence! I am _not _in the mood." There was no response from her, so Emi assumed that the girl stopped following. She let go of Kankurou's arm and walked away from him.

"Emi!"

"You already know that Temari needs to talk to you. My job is done," she mumbled.

"Are you . . . _jealous_?" he mocked. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around on her heel.

"_Jealous_? _Jealous_? Why on _earth _would I be _jealous_?"

"Because I wasn't flirting with _you_."

"Ugh! I don't care that you weren't flirting with me! But you told me yesterday that you liked _me_!" she growled angrily, starting to walk away. "And yet, there you are flirting with . . . with some girl!"

"You _rejected _me, Emi!" he growled back. "What the hell am I supposed to do? Wait around until you actually _might _want me?"

"I _rejected _you because I didn't believe you, not because I didn't want you."

"What?"

"You want me?"

"No," she said quietly. By this time, they had traveled to Emi's house. She stopped outside the front door and searched her pockets for her key. When she couldn't find it, she sighed and turned to look at Kankurou. "Temari really needs to talk to you."

"Temari can wait," he whispered stepping closer to her. She didn't move away from him as he cupped her cheeks between his hands.

"No, no. It's really important. You should . . . you should go find her," she whispered back. When he lowered his head and leaned in to kiss her breath caught in her throat. "We . . . shouldn't. We . . . can't."

"I don't see you pushing me away."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Good," he whispered and their lips touched for the second time. This time, she didn't push him away; she let her hands travel up his chest and to his neck. His lips were gentle, but urgent. It was though he was afraid she would push him away again, which was probably true. She didn't want to, though, not even when he pushed her against her front door.

They probably would've gone further, but a voice interrupted them. "Kankurou! Kankurou!" Temari's voice rang out. "Where the _hell _are you?"

Kankurou pulled away from Emi a little. "Of course," he mumbled before pulling away completely. Only a few moments later, Temari appeared at the bottom of the small steps that stood in front of Emi's front door.

"Kankurou," she gasped. "There you are! I've been looking for you _everywhere_."

"Sorry, Temari," Emi cut in. "I told him that you needed to talk to him, but he followed me home instead."

Temari scoffed. "That is just like him," she mumbled. Emi chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, well, bye!" she turned and ran into her door, stumbling back into Kankurou. "Ow."

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Sure."

"Let go of her, Kankurou!" Temari squealed. "She doesn't want you touching her."  
"Well-"

"It's okay, Temari!" Emi chuckled awkwardly. "We're best friends. I don't mind. Unless it's perverted."

"Okay," Temari said slowly, then shrugged. Emi turned and tried to find her key again. Kankurou pulled out the key that she had given him and unlocked the door for her.

"There," he laughed and handed the key to her. "You need it more than I do."

"Thanks." She walked into her house and waved goodbye to the siblings. Sighing, she leant up against the door. Weird. How did she develop feelings for Kankurou in one day? Or maybe she has had these feelings all along and him kissing her made her realize.

Two days later, Emi rushed about her kitchen getting ready for the blind date that Temari had set up for her. She had another half hour before the guy, Yasuo, arrived. And yet, there was a knock on her door earlier than there should've been. When she opened the door, Kankurou stood there casually. "Didn't I give you a key?" she asked letting him in and returning to the kitchen.

"I gave it back to you because you lost yours, remember?" he replied with a smirk. She laughed and started setting the table. "What are you doing?"

"I have a date in thirty . . . no twenty eight minutes."

"You have . . . a date?"

"Yeah, Temari set me up. Why?" she paused to look at his downcast expression. He looked at the table, then at the stove, where two pots and one pan sat. She was cooking . . . for _him_ and it upset him. A lot. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," his gaze rested on Emi again. "I just came to talk about the kiss-"

"Oh, Kankurou," Emi sighed and turned back to check on the pots and pan. Nothing was burned or done cooking, so she turned back to Kankurou. "We can't let that happen again."

"Why?" he asked walking up to her. "Why is it so awful?"

"Because, Kankurou."

"Why didn't you push me away then? Why did you kiss back?"

"I was caught up in the moment."

"Caught in the moment my ass!" he rolled his eyes. "Em, we're great together. Even if we argue, we . . . we . . . somehow make up."

"Maybe we should stop making up then," she whispered. He remained silent. It was as if she had slapped him in the face . . . hard. There was only one last thing to do before he walked away. So he softly pressed his lips against hers. She wasn't sure how to react, but before she even could, he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"He'll never love you like I do. No one will," he breathed before walking out of the kitchen and out the front door into the dark. She stood still, frozen in the same spot until a knock on her door made her jump. Sighing, she answered it letting her date in. She wasn't sure she wanted this date to happen now, but she decided that she had cooked all that food, so she doesn't want it to go to waste.

_He'll never love you like I do. No one will._

It was the day after her date and Emi was bummed. She didn't have any fun on her date and she missed Kankurou. By now, he would have been talking to her, helping her shop or joking around with her. But he wasn't. He was gone, probably flirting with some girl. She sighed and looked at the Sand siblings' door for a minute before knocking. Kankurou answered the door with a tired expression on his face. "Emi," he sighed. "I'll get Temari."

"No," she stopped him by grabbing his arm. "I'm not here to talk to Temari. I'm here to talk to you."

"I really don't want to talk right now, Emi."

"Please, Kankurou," she begged. "Please."

He looked at the ground and sighed again. "Fine," he quietly said.

"I'm sorry! So sorry! You're right! We _are _great together and we have fun," she smiled slightly. "Even when you're flirting with other girls."

"Your point?"

She sighed. "When you flirt with other girls, it _does _make me jealous. And at first, I could never understand why, but now I do. I know now that I lo-"

"It's a little too late now, Emi," he said coldly. When he looked up with his angry eyes, she looked away. She couldn't handle the way his eyes were filled with hatred towards her.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am," she whispered turning away. A few tears fell down her cheeks. "I guess I was so scared about getting hurt, I didn't let the one thing I wanted, the one that would make me happy, happen."

"I guess you'll just have to let me go," he said and she heard him walking back inside. "Because I don't want to be hurt by you again."

"Okay," she continued whispering, afraid that if she spoke normally, her voice would betray her. She heard the door close and didn't try to hold the tears in anymore. "I love you."

_I guess you'll just have to let me go, _repeated in her head again and again. "Damn it!" she yelled running away from the house. _I screwed up the only good thing in my life, _she thought, scolding herself. She stopped running when she got to her porch. Collapsing to her hands and knees, she let it out and crawled to lean on the door. "What the hell is _wrong _with me? Why can't I _ever _let _anything _happen?"

"Maybe you're just scared."

"What?" she gasped looking up at Kankurou's depressed expression. "What . . . what are you doing here?"

"To do this," he said before kissing her roughly. She gasped in delight and didn't waste time kissing back. While kissing him back, she pushed him over and onto his back. After a few minutes, they broke apart and Kankurou started laughing. "Well, someone really got into the kiss."

"You did too," Emi smiled.

"Yes, Em, I did," he called her by her nickname once again and stroked her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kankurou."

"Is there any way you can forgive me?"

"I already have."

"Stay with me?"

"Forever and always."


End file.
